Aaenshi
History For many years, Aaenshi have been quite misunderstood by the rest of the world. Since they look and sometimes act like wild or even domesticated canines; they're often seen as unintelligent or savage. However, over the years, people have begun to understand that these dog-beings are some of the most efficient workers in Tessanis.. but this lead to the slavery of many Packs, forcing them to build infrastructure among many other things. It's been a few centuries since the Aaenshi had been free from slavery, but it's still quite common to see an Aaenshi working in the fields or building things for other people on a minimal wage or none at all. These Aaenshi are often pups that were stolen from their Pack and sold via slave traders. Biology Physical Appearance Aaenshi are essentially bi-pedal canines. All of them possessing a mixture of fox, wolf and dog traits that create their overall appearance, however these traits are interchangeable between the three canine structures. For example, an Aaenshi can possess either fox-like ears or floppy dog ears. However these are mostly superficial and often don't affect their overall capacity to do what they want to do. It is very uncommon to find an Aaenshi that wears human-like clothing. More often than not, these canine people are wearing tribal attire or ragged pieces of cloth sewn together. Their attire depends on their Pack. Common Traits As mentioned previously, Aaenshi share characteristics with Foxes, Wolves and Dogs. Psychology Aaenshi can be very simple minded at times, often getting distracted by interesting things at the most inopportune times. Although their curiosity often gets the better of them, they are generally quite diligent in their work, as they've learnt from their Pack that lazy members don't get to eat. One would be hard pressed to find an Aaenshi that sits down on the job. Reproduction Aaenshi reproduce during Spring and Summer. Pack leaders choose a female or male to mate with another Pack's chosen female or male (These are always heterosexual parings for obvious reasons.). Aaenshi produce two to three pups per season. Gestation period is the same as a humans. Society Social Structure Aaenshi live in groups called "Packs". Each pack has a leader, whether it be female or male doesn't matter. Pack leaders are often the most intelligent or strongest in their pack, and are thus given the position. These Packs are almost always an actual family of Aaenshi. For example, The Pack leader is the mother of all but one of the Pack (who is the father of the pack) In regards to breeding; The Male and Female from their respective packs create a new Pack which is supported by their immediate Packs until they are strong enough to live on their own. These Packs are often around six to seven Aaenshi in size. Language All Aaenshi learn Common, however they have their own variations of howls, barks and growls. These are often used when hunting and identifying Packs. Names Aaenshi don't have surnames, thus they only have one name. Aaenshi can give themselves a surname if they wish, but it won't be acknowledged by their Pack. Family Life Aaenshi families, or rather Packs are very close-knit. It is almost impossible to make an Aaenshi betray their own Pack. Aaenshi are mostly respectful to their elders and they try to teach the younger Aaenshi in regards to hunting, trades and other skills when they can. Everyday Life Packs usually hunt and gather food as their travel in their nomadic way. However, Packs have been known to create fascinating structures which often come in the form of decorative totems to large buildings in the middle of nowhere. These buildings are often left unattended after a few days of being built, thus they become ruins within a few years, unless they are taken over by bandits. This is mostly to sate their creativity rather than actually making a place to live. Character Sheet Details Strengths and common skills *Any weapon entirely made of wood such as clubs, staves, etc. Tags Primeval Bestial Azure Strand